Angels and Demons
by EvilLydia
Summary: An angel named Matthew was enjoying his day off when he meets a human named Gilbert.
1. How Could This Happen?

Chapter 1 - How could this happen?

Matthew was enjoying the afternoon alone. Everyone else seemed to be busy with something but today was his day off and he decided relax by the water. Normally one would need a permit to go to the Land of the Living but he was on a special team that allowed him to disregard most of the more strict rules. In return for this freedom he had strict he had to follow a bunch of procedures and laws that were tailored for his line of work. He was one of the people that was on the front lines, fighting demons and protecting heaven, when need be.

When he reached the Land of the Living he folded his light golden wings close to his body. Humans normally didn't notice wings when they were tucked close to one's body. Even if they did notice they usually either forgot or convinced themselves that they were just seeing things. In fact, they ignored both angels and demons unless they were directly interacting with them.

It was a cloudy, rather gloomy day so there weren't many people by the lake. Matthew laid down on the dock, looked deep into the water and reached his hand down to touch the tips of his fingers in the water. Trout were swimming around the him, not touching him at all. Animals didn't dislike Angels but they generally didn't come to them or touch them. Angels are sort of in between humans and demons in that aspect. Animals normally hated demons but loved humans.

He had been sitting there for a while before he sat upright. He sighed heavily, but his head shot up suddenly when he realized that there was someone behind him. He was normally very good at sensing people but he had let his guard down.

Sharp leathery wings were tucked close to the body of a short red haired man. "I didn't notice you, Lovino." Lovino turned to him, a very grumpy look on his face. Matthew moved to the side slightly to invite him to sit next to him. Lovino took the invitation. "Something wrong?" Matthew asked. Lovino crossed his arms and frowned strongly. "I'm here because stupid Antonio wanted to visit that stupid human."

Matthew knew about Antonio's relationship with a that human. Antonio was a little odd when it came to relationships. He was a demon what was really close to an angel as well as a human. It wasn't really against that rule to have relationships with other species but it was frowned upon to get to close. Francis, the angel, didn't really care either way. Matthew, on the other hand, would talk with other angels and demons but never got very close with either of them, save his family. He didn't talk with any humans though. Not because he didn't want to but because he was too shy to start a conversation.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Lovino asked. Matthew shrugged, "Today is my day off and I thought I would enjoy the day." Neither of them said anything for a while. Matthew let his legs dip into the water and watched as the fish fled away from them quickly as Lovino did the same.

"Lovi!" came the energetic voice of his partner. He ran up to them, while a tall young man followed him. He was an odd looking human, pale skin and white hair. Lovino stood up to meet him but Matthew didn't move. This isn't his group and he didn't feel he needed to get involved with them at all. The human was just looking at him awkwardly as well.

Matthew felt like he should say something so he walked over to him. The human's eyes were a dark pink, almost red. "Hello." Matthew said quietly. "Hey," the human replied. After a moment of watching the two demons reunite the human said, "Are you a demon as well?" Matthew shook his head, "I'm actually an angel. My name is Matthew." The human gave him a shocked look, "Seriously, that's awesome. I'm Gilbert."

"So," Gilbert drawled out, "I thought that demons and angels didn't really hang out. Well, except for Antonio and Francis, but they're, ya know, different." Matthew shrugged again, "Sorta. Demons and Angels aren't really at war. Sometimes there are some fights but normally that's because one side or the other interferes in the other's affairs or enters the other's territory. "I see." said Gilbert, obviously unimpressed. Matthew was a little unsure of what to say at this point.

Gilbert suddenly turned to him with an excited look in his eye, "So you can fly around and stuff right? Like anywhere you want?" Matthew took a step back, "Sort of. There's a bunch of rules about that but I could fly anywhere I need to go." "Awesome." said Gilbert.

He crossed his arms and looked a little pouty, "That's not fair. Demons and Angels get to fly but I'm stuck on the ground." Matthew couldn't help but smile a little at his childish behavior. "Not all Demons or Angels can fly. I'm not too sure about demon society but Angels have to earn the ability to fly by proving themselves." "Lame." he said suddenly, waving a hand in front of his face to emphasize his point.

Matthew wasn't very happy with this. What would a human know about flying anyway? The human smiled at him, "I'm just joking. It's cool that you can fly." Matthew gave him a serious look but let it go. There was no point in fighting with him.

Gilbert stuck his thumb over in the Demons direction. "Are you friends with Antonio too?" Matthew shook his head. "Um, no really. I just happened to be here when he came over. I mean, I talk to Lovito sometimes but that's it."

They were a little awkward. It seemed like neither of them knew what to say. Finally, it was Gilbert that broke the ice, "So, what do you do for fun?" "Um," Matthew said awkwardly, "I like drinking coffee early in the morning, listening to music," "Really original." Gilbert injected, rolling his eyes. "And," Matthew continued, "playing games, like hockey and stuff like that."

Gilbert smiled, "That sounds fun. Look, I've got to go but I'll see you around." He waved as he left the same way he came. Matthew thought about it for a moment. He supposed that he would have to ask Antonio about Gilbert's information. But he wasn't even sure he wanted to see that human again. He had never had a friendship with a human before, perhaps it wasn't be so bad.


	2. Thinking of Each Other

Chapter 2 - Thinking of Each Other

Gilbert couldn't stop thinking about that angel he met. That evening while at work, he let his mind wander to the day before. That angel looked kind of like Francis but younger, and maybe a little different in the face.

He said that they knew each other, so maybe he could ask him to bring him along next time he saw him, whenever that was going to be. You couldn't ever tell when the angel was going to show up. Matthew seemed kind of shy but, hopefully, there was more to him then meets the eye. Maybe he could show him a good time.

He smiled at the thought. He hadn't meant that to be dirty but it sounded like it. He was kind of cute. Probably wasn't his type though. He normally went after more outgoing people. On the other hand, quiet people could be a bit of fun as well.

He didn't really know what angels did for fun. Francis was different, he made a point to tell him that. Maybe Matthew was like that too, but it didn't really seem like that.

xxxxxxxx

Matthew, on the other hand, was very focused on work. He didn't want to think about that human, it was just distracting. He dove deep into his work not breaking for anything.

It was easier this way. Others left him alone for the most part so he just worked in silence. He thought that if he could work hard enough he would forget about him. But it wasn't working.

He kept thinking about him. He seemed like an interesting person and so self assured. He scolded himself for letting his mind wander like that. He had to concentrate on what he was doing. He bit his lower lip and continued to work, trying his best not to think about him.

After a few hours had passed, he noticed Francis passing by. Before he even knew what he was doing, he waved him down. "Ah, Matheu~" Francis smiled at him. Matthew was happy, Francis always seemed happy to see him.

They exchanged a greeting and agreed to go out for some coffee. "So?~" Francis drew out, giving Matthew a knowing smile.

Matthew smiled back awkwardly, "So?"

"You were in the land of the living recently, did you meet anyone new?"

The way he was smiling, Matthew knew that he knew. It made sense that Antonio would talk to him but he hadn't expected that he would remember him. "Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I met someone briefly but I don't really know anything about him. I don't think that I'm going to see him again." He had tried to play it off lightly but Francis still wasn't buying it.

"Mattheu" Francis said, looking into his glass with a slight frown, "I thought that you would know what has happened."

Matthew glanced over to the side, not wanting to look into his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." He shifted in his seat, wanting to leave.

"Mattheu," he reached across the table and grabbed his hands gently. He waited until Matthew looked at him in the eyes. "I know that you haven't spoken to many humans but there is something that you need to know." Matthew looked away uncomfortably, he was sure that people were looking at them. "It is rare," Francis continued, "but you have a connection with this human, a deep connection. I will harm you both to ignore this. You must listen to your heart, you know what is right."

Since then he couldn't stop thinking about what Francis said. He felt like he was walking around in a dream. It almost got to the point that others started to notice. But that didn't last very long.

"What's going on with you lately?" Alfred approached him with a hand in the air, greeting him.

Matthew smiled shyly, "It's nothing." He walked away, thinking that that would be the end of it.

Alfred put his arms behind his head and started to follow him. "Really? Yeah, it sure looks like nothing."

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Yep, nothing at all."

"OK, OK," Alfred backed up. "I'll let it go for now." He followed him silently for a couple of minuted before speaking again. "~So~, I heard that you were in the land of the living recently~"

Matthew glanced at him, "Who talk you that? Never mind, it doesn't matter. It was nothing. I just when down to relax a little."

"Relax, huh?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Matthew said defensively.

"Nothing, just a little odd." Alfred said causally, "By the way, Arthur wanted to talk to you."

"What, really?" Matthew found this was a bit weird. Arthur never wanted to speak to him. In fact, he was pretty sure that Arthur forgot he existed most of the time. It wasn't like he didn't like him, he guessed that he just didn't have that much presence.

Alfred sighed, "Yeah, he got really concerned about something that Francis said. I don't know, he's pretending that he doesn't care but he really sucks at it. Anyway, I've to got to. I told Toris that we were going to meet for coffee and I'm super late."

"Then why are you talking to me!" Matthew chastised him.

"Bye!" Alfred waved at him as he ran off.

Matthew rolled his eyes and headed off to Arthur's office. Unfortunately, he was in the meeting. With a sigh, he sat down on a bench in the hall. For some reason the air was rather warm in here. He wondered if the air conditioning was broken or something. It wasn't so bad, just a little warmer than normal.

xxxxxxx

Arthur was very irritated with everything lately. Problems were popping up everywhere and no one was really helping. He stormed out of his office, intent of making some tea... or maybe something a little stronger was needed right now.

As soon as he did he saw Alfred sleeping outside his office. He was going to wake him up and chide him for lazing around but then he noticed something off. After closer inspection, he realized that he wasn't Alfred at all. He was glad that he actually realized this before he woke up. Actually he wanted to speak with him. He had heard some rumors that he hoped weren't true.

"Matthew," he said gently, touching his shoulder.

Matthew blinked awake and looked around suddenly. "Huh, oh, sorry Arthur, I guess I fell asleep." He sat up fully, "You wanted to see me?"

Arthur cleared his throat, "Ah, yes, would you like to go out for lunch with me? There are some things that I would like to discus with you."

As they were walking down the hall Arthur was trying his hardest to figure out what the right words were to begin this. "Is this about my trip to the World of the Living?" Matthew said suddenly.

Arthur was a bit surprised, "How did you guess?"

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Because that's the only thing people have been talking to me about lately."

"Who else has been talking to you about this?!" He swore that if it was the stupid frog, filling his head with nonsense, he would have to kick some butt.

"Just Alfred and Francis." Arthur frowned at the answer, "It's really not that big a deal."

Arthur nodded, "You're right, it's not. We don't belong there and spending time with humans will just make their lives harder. It's best to stay where he belong and soon they will forget you." He realized that Matthew looked sad when he said that. It wasn't his intention and he supposed he shouldn't have said it like that, "What I mean is... well, you see, ah-"

"Francis said that I've formed a connection." Matthew said quietly.

Arthur scoffed, "What does that frog know? Look, it's best for everyone if you just stay here with us. Don't go back, you have no business there."

Matthew stopped in his tracks. Before Arthur had a chance to ask what was wrong he said, "I don't want lunch anymore," he was rubbing his right arm with his left, looking like he was trying to make himself as small as possible. "I'm just going to go."

"Matthew wait," Arthur tried to stop him. He only wanted what was best for him. Matthew was like a little brother to him and he wanted to help. Why couldn't he saw anything right, he just made people mad at him.

xxxxxxxx

I was pretty vague about the work that Matthew does because it's angel work, us mortals don't get to know the details. Gilbert didn't actually do much in this chapter but he'll have a bigger roll next chapter.


End file.
